


How to train your Dragonslayer

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Artorias being Artorias, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First attempt at reader POV, Hugging, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Rubbish ahead, TLC, fluff and cuteness, painful transformation, weredragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: You quietly peek through the keyhole and you can't believe your eyes...
Relationships: Knight Artorias (reader)/Dragonslayer Ornstein
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You give a grateful smile from beneath your cowl as you stroll through the massive cathedral doors. Finally, I'm home. And just in time, you think as a gentle breeze plays with the inky black tassel on your helm. The scent of fresh rain lingering in the air makes you breathe deeply, the gentle reminder of nature's presence relaxes you. A distant rumble of thunder announces an approaching storm.

You smile even wider as you spot your captain approaching you. He had his helm tucked under his arm as he walked, his face was calm and composed, but in his eyes you could see a flicker of unease. He had a subtle urgency in his stride and ignored your greeting as he rushed off towards his chambers. That's odd, maybe he's upset? I should check on him. Your brows furrow in concern as you turn on your heels to follow him. Your long legs allow you to easily keep pace and you catch up to your fellow knight in the hall outside his door. "Ornstein?" You call. He turns to face you with an annoyed expression. "Yes? What is it Artorias? I'm busy." His tone was more impatient than annoyed.

You raise an eyebrow at his curious behavior. "I saw you in a hurry and you looked worried. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." The lion knight gave a weary sigh, "I'm fine, just a little stressed. I have some important work to finish tonight." You knew all too well about the stress of his job, not only did he command the Knights of Gwyn he also took up training the Silver Knights after his master's banishment. With an understanding nod you take a few steps closer, you gently pull him close for a hug and a devilish smile crosses your face. "If it pleases you captain, I can help you unwind for a bit before you finish your task." You whisper into his ear.

You watch his face color and his eyes light up. He wanted to take you up on the offer, but you were surprised when he shook his head. "Not tonight, I'd like to be alone so I can focus on my work." He cups your cheek playfully and you lean into his touch, he was incredibly warm. Too warm...you tug your gauntlet off and place the back of your hand against his forehead. Your eyes widen in alarm and he steps back. "Ornstein! You're burning up! Are you ill?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little overheated from training earlier." He said reassuringly. You knew better than to believe that, the stubborn dragon slayer would work himself to exhaustion frequently. Sometimes he even fell sick or hurt himself, and you often had to patch him up or nurse him back to health. You give an uneasy reply, "Alright...if you say so. But if you start feeling sick let me know and I can get medicine from Gwyndolin." He grasps the front of your cloak and pulls you downward, nearly making you tumble over. His lips meet yours in a fierce and impatient kiss, your brain stops working and you close your eyes. Your mouth is tingling slightly, it feels as though you are kissing fire itself.

But just as quickly he releases you and pulls away. "My dear Artorias, your concern is much appreciated. Thank you, but I promise I'll be fine." He turns to enter his room, and shuts the door behind him then locks it. You tug at your collar as you stand there in the hallway with an idiotic grin plastered on your face. "It feels rather warm suddenly, I think I'll go take my armor off." You mumble as you step into the room next to Ornstein's.

You glance around your chambers as you walk towards your armor stand. The small container of ferns on your window sill swayed as the wind outside blew, you notice the soil doesn't need watering yet. Your eyes wander to the various paintings along the walls, all of them were vibrant scenes of wildlife or landscapes from around Lordran. These had been painted by your captain, who was also secretly your lover.

Once you finished placing your armor on its stand it occurs to you that you might want to wash up. In your bathroom was a pitcher and basin with a washcloth, you pour the water in and soak the rag before scrubbing your face and chest. The cool water splashing against your skin feels refreshing and makes you feel much better. In the tall dresser by your bathroom you search for a nightshirt, you decide to wear a green one tonight. With a contented sigh you stretch out onto your bed, the dark blue covers are pleasantly soft and inviting. You lay there with your hands over your chest and close your eyes for a while....

*THUMP* "Agh!!!" Your eyes pop open and you scramble from your bed. That was Ornstein! you thought. It sounded like he hurt himself, you press your ear up to the thin wall and hear another pained groan. Without hesitation you head for the door and step out into the hallway. In a few swift steps you are at his door, you knock but he doesn't reply. "Captain?!!" You call calmly, still no reply. "Ornstein?!!" Your concern is showing in your voice now. As you wait for his reply a thousand scenarios unfold in your head as to what's going on. His silence only causes your anxiety to grow.

You put your ear up to the door, you hear a harsh, ragged panting from the other side. Then you hear a rumbling growl, it was oddly human yet sounded almost like a dragon. That can't be, you thought as you crouch down.You quietly peek through the keyhole and you can't believe your eyes...

You see a pair of outstretched bat like wings. The evening sunlight passing through their thin membranes made them look as if they smoldered with embers. Something large darts past into the bathroom, a moment later you can hear that something violently throwing up. Your worry slowly turned to panic, but then you stopped. You take a deep breath, then another. You will your fear away as a calm focus takes hold of you. Something is wrong and Ornstein needs me, you think as you head back to your room.

Tucked away in your nightstand you kept a key to Ornstein's room, he had one for yours as well. Returning to his room you knock before unlocking the door. "Ornstein, I'm coming in." You call as you step in and lock the door back behind you. It was something each of you did when you came calling. As you turn around you instantly regret locking the door. Standing on its hind legs in the bathroom doorway was a dragon. It's scales were a deep ruby red and glistened with a copper sheen in the fading light, it's golden eyes were fixed on you. Their serpentine pupils were blown wide with fear, a snarl curled its lips revealing rows of pearly white fangs.

Your heart is threatening to jump out of your chest, your instinct is screaming for you to run but you are rooted to the spot. As your eyes search the dragon's oddly slender and vaguely humanoid frame you see a familiarity in its facial features, then you notice the faint scars that cover it's chest and sides. You feel your blood freeze as you recognize your boyfriend. You will your inner calm take hold again, then you do what any loyal knight would do...you kneel. "Forgive my intrusion Captain Ornstein. I heard you cry out in pain and had to check on you."

The dragon looked at you in utter confusion. It lowered down onto all fours and slowly walks towards you in a graceful cat like manner. It stops just short of you, it's eyes narrow as it regards you in suspicion. Then it backs away, crouching to the ground it wraps its tail around its legs and covers its face with its wings. "It's alright Ornstein. I'm not going to hurt you." You make your voice as gentle as when you tend to a frightened stray. A golden eye peeks at you from behind a wing.

You slowly reach out with one hand and the dragon folds it wings up behind it. It's long neck stretches toward you with nostrils flaring. You remain statue still as it smells you. Suddenly a long forked tongue flashed out and licks your hand causing you to nearly piss yourself. "Can you please not eat me?" Your voice comes out in a timid whisper. The dragon withdraws with a hurt expression and tears in its eyes. It slinks away from you and crouches out of sight on the other side of the bed. You wince as you realize you upset him, standing you follow him and sit down on the floor next to him. "Ornstein, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." You say quietly.

He nudges his head against your chest as if to say he accepts your apology. A sudden urge to pet him overrides your common sense and you run your hand along his neck, his armor like scales feel smooth and warm. Your fingers glance over uneven spots here and there, you knew the story behind every scar on his body and regretfully were the cause of a few. Ornstein closes his eyes and a contented purr rumbles from his throat and vibrates through your body. "You are adorable, you're just a big kitten aren't you?"

Ornstein sends a piercing glare your way, your captain was still in there somewhere. You mumble an apology as a cool draft makes you shiver slightly. Ornstein notices and gets up, moving towards the fireplace. He glances over his shoulder at you with what looks like a mischievous grin. He breathes deeply and releases a tiny jet of flame. In moments a warm fire was crackling away and he returned to your side. Laying down he crosses his front limbs and lays his head into your lap with a satisfied sigh.

At this point you are both impressed and gushing at how cute he is. You sit in silence, idly petting his head as he rumbles away in delight. He raises his head suddenly as the cathedral bells tolled, you count off the music chimes and determine its nine o' clock. Ornstein nudges you and looks toward the door. "What's wrong?" You ask as he gets up. You can see the gears turning in his head, he can't talk so he has to show you. He scrambles for his armor stand and goes up onto his hind legs. He turns to face you holding his spear in a defensive pose. Then he motions in the direction of the sanctuary.

"Oh!" Your eyes widen as it dawns on you. "You have guard duty tonight don't you?" Ornstein nods. He can't go out there like that, he'd be killed on the spot. "Don't worry, let me get my armor and I'll cover for you." You are already out the door and hurrying to get ready before he has a chance to thank you. You make it to the sanctuary a few minutes late and give a sincere apology to the silver knights that were stuck waiting on you. Taking your place in the shadow of a column you take up watch. Ornstein always took the midnight watch from nine till one, he was an insomniac and no one else wanted it so it was perfect for him.

Four hours drug by like an eternity, several times you found yourself nodding and you were grateful when Ciaran came to relieve you. "Where's Ornstein?" She tilts her head quizzically as you step out from the shadows. "He's not feeling well, I'm covering for him." You reply, making sure to sound honest. "Ah." She shrugs her shoulders and walks past you towards the elevator. With a tired yawn you head to your chambers to rest. You make a mental note to check on your boyfriend later as you crawl under your blankets.

......

The cathedral bells roused you from your sleep. Yawning you sit up and rub your eyes, it's eight thirty. Swiftly dressing into your armor you get ready for the day. The first thing on your to do list is see to your captain. Leaving your chambers you go next door. "Ornstein? I'm coming in." You call softly, you hear a moan in response. Your boyfriend is huddled up under his blankets, a pair of sleepy green eyes peek out at you.

Your at his side in a few steps, sitting on the bed you lean down to kiss his forehead. "You had a rough night. How do you feel?" Your question makes the color drain from his face and you feel him start to tremble. "You're safe, I'm not going to tell anybody about last night." He looks at you a moment before he starts to relax. "I feel like I got curb stomped by Havel." He mumbled. You cringe at the mental image this causes, he must be in great pain. "Let me help you get ready."

He didn't get the chance to protest before your running a hot bath for him. Next to the tub was a basket with bath sachets in them that he uses for sore muscles. You drop two in and lay out a towel for him. Then you search his dresser and fetch a clean set of clothes for him. Meanwhile Ornstein had sat up, by the way he covered himself with his blanket you knew he wasn't wearing anything. "I'll give you some privacy." You feel yourself start to blush as you hurry towards the door. "Artorias?" You stop with your hand on the door knob. "Yes?" You reply. "Thanks." A smile crosses your face as you step out into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since you learned of Ornstein's secret. You have a thousand questions running circles in your mind. But instead you decide not to pester him, he was a very private person and you know he'll talk to you when he's ready. You sit across from him working on your second bowl of oatmeal as the dining hall around you clamors with noise. He has a plate of toast and blueberries with a cup of ginger tea.

He sips at it slowly between bites, he looks deep in thought. A hidden smile crosses your face as he pops a blueberry into his mouth, they're his favorite. You imagine him as a dragon playing and foraging for blueberries in Darkroot Garden and your brain overloads from the cuteness. "Shut up Artorias." You are pulled from your daydream to see your captain giving you a look. Did he know what you were thinking? Of course he did, after all the years you've spent together how could he not?

Then his gaze softens and he looks away. In a voice that's barely audible you hear him say, "I have a favor to ask of you." You nod your head quietly. "Can you...stay with me tonight? It's going to happen again...and I'd feel safer with you around." Your heart ached at how vulnerable he looked in that moment. "Don't worry. You can stay in my room tonight. I'll protect you." You reply just as quietly. You see a look of relief flash across his face before returning to his usual calm confidence. And just in time, Gough and Ciaran join you with their plates. You greet them with a warm smile and spend a while chatting with them.

(Later that evening)

You were sitting on the floor of your room with your legs tucked under you and your hands folded in your lap. On a nearby side table a waxy pillar candle flickered, a small censer sat burning next to it. The earthy scent of patchouli fills the room as you close your eyes. You turn your focus inward as your breathing evens out. In your mind you are wandering through a beautiful forest filled with life. The sunlight shining through the vibrant green leaves makes you smile. A distant woodpecker mimics the sound of someone knocking on a door.

Wait? Someone is knocking on your door! You jump to your feet and scramble for the door. Ornstein is waiting for you with a bag tucked under his arm. His eyes widen slightly, "You were meditating? Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you." You step aside to let him in, "It's alright, I had just started. I can do it later. What's in the bag?"

He drops it at the foot of your bed, "Spare clothes, a first aid kit, and a thermos of ginger tea." He was prepared for tonight, this must've been going on for a while. He sees a question in your eyes and raises a hand before you can speak. "I owe you an explanation, but first I want to say I'm sorry for keeping this from you." You shrug your shoulders, "You have your reasons. Honestly though, this whole situation seems.."

"Strange. I wouldn't blame you, I've been doing this every month my whole life and I'm still not used to it." Ornstein sighs as you walk over to lock your door. "Actually, I find it rather ironic. A dragon that's a dragonslayer..." Then you did a quick math problem in your head, "Wait? You said every month... But didn't you just have this happen two weeks ago?" Ornstein nods, "Yes, sometimes I change when I'm under lots of stress. I was caught off guard last time..."

You approach him and wrap your arms around him in a gentle hug and kiss the top of his head. "I promise to take good care of you tonight. And you can come to me anytime you need a safe place to lay low." He looks up at you with a smile, he's starting to feel a little warm suddenly. "I don't deserve you. You are the most loving and caring person, a real treasure."

You give a goofy grin as you see an opening for a joke. "Dragons and treasure belong together." He rolls his eyes at you and pulls away. You chuckle as he turns to look out the window. An awkward expression crosses his face, "May I undress?....I don't want to ruin my clothes." You nod, he starts to tug his tunic off while you start a fire in your fireplace. Stepping into your bathroom you change into your dark blue pajamas and comb your perpetually messy hair.

Upon returning you find Ornstein sitting on you bed, completely naked, and his long red hair was running down his back like a waterfall of blood. You can't help but sigh at how gorgeous he looks and he hears you. "Stop staring!" He snaps. "Sorry, I can't help that you're hot." You reply as you join him on the bed. You stretch out and fold one arm behind your head, the other you wrap around you boyfriend as he lays next to you. A peaceful silence fills the room but the longer you lay there the more uncomfortable you become. Ornstein is growing steadily warmer by the minute and his body is radiating heat like a furnace. Your shirt is turning damp from sweating so much. He rolls over onto his stomach and rests his head on your chest. "Are you sure your okay with me here tonight?" He murmurs. You look down to see a pair of golden eyes blinking at you.

You start to respond but stop as your boyfriend goes stiff in your arms. He grabs you suddenly and buries his head into the crook of your neck. You wince as his sharpening nails dig into your arms. You can feel his heart pounding frantically as the muscles under his skin shift and spasm. A sickening crack sends your stomach into a sympathetic knot. His breathing is turning harsh and he whimpers in pain. Another sickening crack sends his back into an arch as wings sprout. A long scaly tail lashes side to side in agitation, you can see patches of scales creeping across his skin. 

The pain of his claws digging into you is making your eyes water. He pulls away panting, and notices your expression. Then he sees your arms and he scrambles away from you clearly in a state of panic. He opens his mouth to reply but his voice comes out as a shriek. You can briefly see the apology on his face before he curls up hiding himself behind his wings. You shrug off the pain and move to his side, "I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just a scratch, it's alright." You could tell he was close to losing it, so you tried your best to calm him. He didn't seem convinced.

"Ornstein, look at me." He looks, folding his wings behind him. You lean forward and kiss him on his scaly forehead. "It was just an accident, it happens. I'm fine." He calms down a little, twisting around he reached into his bag on the floor and handed you a roll of bandages. You peel your damp night shirt away and tend to your wounds. They bled a little and would certainly bruise but you didn't worry, you've had worse. Meanwhile Ornstein had finished changing and was laying on the bed, you could tell it had exhausted him. You join him, he lays his head on your chest and purrs faintly as you pet him. He yawns tiredly and so do you. "Let's go to bed, you need your rest. Wake me if you need anything."

Your boyfriend gives you a loving glance and surprises you with a light peck on the cheek before going to sleep.


End file.
